


Doctor Dennis

by driftingstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: In which the Doctor regenerates into Dennis Macfield and the universe is horrified.  But the Doctor's doing great. He's ginger.Drabble series. (b/c I lack the attention span to sit down and write anything lengthy and serious)





	1. The Man Who Fell

It was just Shun's luck that he was picked up by a madman.   
  
He had  _ literally  _ picked him up; one moment he was hurtling through the air, thousands of miles above the ground, hurtling down towards a certain, messy, possibly splattering death (one that he had accepted as necessary; he had made his peace, he was the one who chose this, he'd jumped because it was the  _ only  _ way).

 

But the next moment, the wind, the noise, the sickening sensation of falling… All of it just stopped. Like he was suspended in time, an existence that was suddenly entirely separate from the horror of the void.  And then he blacked out.

 

Shun opened his eyes and saw blue. For a moment, he thought he’d drowned like perhaps he had fallen up instead and now he was gazing into the endless skies.  He saw eternity and beauty in that brief, confusing instant and he yearned like he had never yearned before.  

 

That was until he blinked.

 

And the blue blinked back at him. 

 

“Ah, I wasn’t expecting that,” the blue, no, the blue-eyed person said, sounding a curious mix of confused and  _ delighted _ as he let out a sound that could only be described as a giggle.  Shun blinked again and the swirling blur of colours slowly coalesced into a young, beaming face with large, guileless-looking eyes and a smile to match.  “Hello!” 

  
  


As his disorientation slowly began to wear off, he realized that he was lying on the floor of in some bizarre kind of spaceship.  Nothing like he had ever seen before with strange, circular decorations and covered in gizmos that were all haphazardly sticking out from the terminal in the center.  

 

Which was most definitely not where he was supposed to be.  

 

“Where am I?” he growled threateningly, lunging forward to grab him by the necktie… Or at least, that was the intention. Instead, his voice came out in a hoarse whisper and his grip was feeble around his ugly purple ribbon. 

 

If the other man (alien?) was at all perturbed, he did not show it.  Instead, he beamed at him like he was the best thing in the universe with eyes that sparkled like the diamonds of Midnight and a grin so infectious that it ought to have been quarantined.  

 

“You’re on my ship,” he said in a tone that made it sound like it should have obvious.  The grin dimmed slightly as a concerned expression overtook his face.  “Not a very bright one, are you?  At least you’re quite handsome.  Did you manage to hit your head on the way down?” 

 

Before Shun could work out how to respond to being so blatantly insulted to his  _ face _ , the man had already switched gears, jumping between concerned to cheerful with dizzying speed and clapped his hands in delight. 

 

“Well, in any case, welcome aboard!” he piped and this time his grin was so disarming that it almost made him forget he was supposed to be furious and confused. Almost.

 

His fingers twitched in a way that usually preluded to him reaching out to strangle someone, but his body was infuriatingly unresponsive. 

 

He was on an unfamiliar ship, listening to an idiot babble at him while he should have already been dead.  His soldier’s instincts should have been going haywire. But the redheaded idiot seemed harmless, if not completely batty.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” he demanded as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off an impending headache when a panicked expression suddenly flitted across the other man’s face.

 

The redhead’s laughter was entirely too nervous for something that should have been a simple answer.  “Ahaha. Yes, well… I haven’t quite worked that out yet,” he said in a way that wasn't very encouraging.  He hemmed and hawed for just long enough to get on Shun’s nerves before he was up and about again.

 

“Well,” he said, crossing his arms and rubbing his chin as he bounded over to a full-length mirror that Shun hadn’t even noticed.  “How about-- John Smith?  Ah, but that's  _ so  _ last regeneration! Now  _ this--”  _ he broke off to caress his own reflection “--is the face of a  _ star _ and I'm finally ginger for once.  This calls for a special name!  A celebration!” 

 

Shun resisted the urge to back away when their faces were suddenly an inch apart and he quickly found himself drowning in blue again and the strange, beaming redhead gifted him with another dazzling smile.  “Dennis Macfield, at your service.  And welcome aboard the TARDIS, Shun!”

 


	2. Personal Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shun meets more of the crew.

Shun was probably still dazed from the landing.  The inside of his head was a jumbled mess with snatches of sound and image playing back in random spurts.  His limbs were still rebelling, giving him only a fraction of the motor control he was used to.  But he stubbornly followed the bizarrely dressed redhead through strange, twisting hallways that his host seemed to navigate with impossible ease.  Even Shun who thought he had a rather good sense of direction was completely baffled.  He tried to gather his thoughts, but the task was made harder than usual due to Macfield’s excited babbling.

 

“-- twins, no, that's not quite right. It’s sort of hard to explain until you actually see them--”

 

“Hang on,” Shun interrupted and fixed his guide with a suspicious glare.  “How many people are on this… ship exactly?” His senses were slowly sharpening. 

 

The answer that Macfield gave was unnecessarily frustrating.

 

“Technically, I mean, if you like to get into technicalities.  Some people really would rather not.  It can get far too complicated when you do that. I mean,  _ technically _ there’s two of them, and they’re usually hanging around here somewhere.  Metaphysically, speaking, though, there’s actually four of them from time to time.  Depends on your definition of personal identity, really.  I mean, what constitutes a ‘self’, really?  Is it brain identity?  Body identity? I mean, every time you’re using a transmat, you’re really reducing your body to its basic components and -- Oh,  _ hello _ !”

 

Shun couldn’t be gladder of the weirdo’s distraction, even though dread crept up his spine when he realized this means he was about to meet  _ another one _ .  His gaze followed Macfield’s and landed on someone with his head stuck under some sort of mechanical monstrosity that Macfield swore up and down was an engine.  

 

Well, to be technically accurate, his gaze actually landed on this person’s wiggling butt and he quickly tore his eyes away, shuffling uncomfortably.

 

The person jumped and a cuss spilled from his mouth when his head slams against the apparatus in his haste to turn around.

 

Shun was met with another set of slightly teary blue eyes, blinking curiously up at him from a young face with rounded cheeks and the most ridiculous hairstyle he had ever seen.  And coming from someone raised on a neutral colony like  _ Orbital 7 _ , it really was something to be proud of. He was covered in soot but looked happy to see them.

 

“Oh, hey Doctor,” he greeted them, waving a spanner that looks like it might be sonic.  Shun coughed, disbelief written clearly over his features. 

 

“ _ You?  _ You're a  _ doctor _ ?” he couldn’t help but utter.

 

“No, no, no,” Ginger Macfield said hurriedly.  “I’m going by Dennis now, remember?” 

 

Shun really wanted to out how impossible it is for someone to remember a name he had literally just made up on the spot just a few minutes ago… but the boy was nodding slowly.  

 

“Hey, Dennis,” he corrected, though the poor thing still looked rather confused. Maybe he just had the kind of face that made it looks like he spends all his days in a state of perpetual confusion. 

 

"Yuu-Go!” Ginger exclaimed in delight, dashing over to the kid like he hadn't seen him in years, inconveniently forgetting that he had been holding Shun’s hand in a death grip.  This had the unfortunate side effect of towing the very displeased human after him.  “Shun, meet designation: Number Go of the Yuu series.  Yuugo for short.  He's one of the twins I was telling you about!” 

 

Or maybe he hadn't forgotten at all.  Before Shun can react, Macfield had already shoved his hand into the kid’s in the most awkward, unwanted handshake he had ever experienced.

 

The kid beamed while Shun looked mostly bemused. 

 

“Hey Shun,” he said at the same time Shun gritted out, “It's Kurosaki.”

 

Well. That wasn't awkward at all.

 

“Hey, how did you know my--”

 

“ _ So _ , introductions done! Wonderful!” Ginger interjected, clapping his hands together.  “I  _ love _ a good introduction.” 

 

Shun was about to protest (because how was  _ any of that _ a proper introduction to  _ anything?! _ ).  But something about the way the light shifted on Macfield’s face made him stay his tongue.  

 

He was still smiling that wide, guileless smile but there was something  _ wrong _ with his eyes. Something dark. “So much nicer than goodbyes.”

 


End file.
